fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Simple Studios
Turn off your phones, finish your conversations and get ready. '' '' e show is about to beg ACT I: JO and W Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: FEEDBACK is going to be the next game for Jojo after Eyes of Heaven. We’re planning on adopting a system similar to Killer Instinct in that you can buy characters you want and leave the ones you dont for cheaper prices. The base game that will be retailed at 20.99 USD will feature 18 characters: *'Jonathan Joestar' *'Dio Brando' *'Joseph Joestar' *'Kars' *'Jotaro Kujo' *'DIO' *'Josuke Higashikata' *'Yoshikage Kira' *'Giorno Giovanni' *'Diavolo' *'Jolyne Cujoh' *'Enrico Pucci' *'Johnny Joestar ' *'Funny Valentine' *'Josuke Higashikata 8' *'Yotsuyu Yagiyama' And 2 special characters! Shadow Dio from Heritage For the Future and Sheila E from Purple Haze Feedback. These won't be the only characters from non-canon material. We’re planning to include several more characters from Purple Haze Feedback,Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe and even Jorge Joestar. Although Warhammer 40K: Kill Team 2 doesn’t have many similarities to the original it makes up for it with quite a bit of content including: *12 factions including Sisters of Battle,Ultramarines,World Eaters and Necrons. *Custom story *Online Multiplayer *20+ weapons per faction *PVP mode allowing you to make custom colour schemes ala Dawn of War *Soundtrack done by Sabaton *“Showcase Mode”: Play through major points in Warhammer history such as the Black Crusades and The Horus Heresy! KT2 will also feature custom characters, some of which may get their own models on the tabletop. ACT II: F and M Fantendo Tactics is a bit unique out of the games I'm presenting in this showcase for it is the only one that will (maybe) be actually made. To put it simply Fantendo Tactics is a tabletop wargame using factions and characters from the fantendoverse. The idea was to make it really simple and easy to learn to the point where the current rulebook I have made is a mere 5 pages. There'll probably be more as I flesh out this project but for now I leave you with the aformentioned rulebook: https://imgur.com/a/iUwNT and a hope that it'll be in a playable state soon. The final game of Day 2 is Megaman Battle Network X! This is a sequel to the Megaman Battle Network series following Lan's son, Driva Hikari and his NetNavi XMan.EXE or Just X. Together they fight against Cyberterrorist organizations like the mysterious J.U.D.G.E. group and Renegade NetNavis like Breakman.EXE and Bass.EXE. This is mostly a rework off my Megaman Battle Network 7 game, it'll feature a lot of the same stuff and more. ACT III: B and J The 5th project I'm announcing on the showcase will also be one of the first I work on. The Bohemian is a project I plan to be Fantendoverse Canon following a new character named Bo. Bo is a Siandrall cyborg who awakens in the facility of a militant group known as Oyajava Industries. He is found by an armoured Kobold raiding the base named Celen Kannon. The two team up as a mercenary squad in order to get rich and evade Oyajava. The Bohemian is gonna be my first proper foray into the Fantendoverse. A lot of my projects were either completely unrelated to the fantendoverse or didn't have much of an impact. Although Bohemian will start out off earth and not with many other fantendoverse characters (read: none except maybe from another project) I will eventually try and have Bohemian and its characters more entwined with the current Fantendoverse happenings. Finally the final game of the Showcase, JUMPLINE. JUMPLINE is basically "what if you could fuck around in your favourite fictional universes". Unlike everything else I'm announced Jumpline already has a page here which has a whole lotta games I'm planning to do for the series. the first JUMPLINE game I plan to do will most likely either be JUMPLINE: Legend of Zelda or JUMPLINE: My Hero Academia. REQUIEM: A in full you thought it was over? who told you it was over? me? no I didn'- "Finally the final game of the Showcase, JUMPLINE. " oh. Well SIKE MOTHERFUCKER! WE HAVE ANOTHER GAME! So I've been teasing this game the entire showcase through "glitches" giving profiles for some of the characters, now I'm going to talk about Archetype in depth The plot is pretty simple: in the TRAPPIST system, 3 factions are locked in a war, the Oyajova Militia, the Church of Cronow and the Genegod Followers the Oyajova are a military unit who wish to take control of the TRAPPIST system to put it under one goverment the Church of Cronow are effectively Crusaders in Space fighting to keep the scorched planet of Borax away from Oyajova and the Genegod Followers Genegod Followers are a cult of genetically modified abominations worshipping this one asshole with hyper-regeneration and body manipulation powers in spades. like Bohemian I'm planning to make this Fantendoverse canon, and like Bohemian its gonna be kinda seperate for a bit. Now to finish all of this up lets go over the gameplay and the characters the gameplay is essentially "what if we took Soulsborne and made it a fighting game?" characters have abilities and movesets and weapons and all that good shit which I will explain now Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations